This is a proposal for a set of interrelated analyses and data- enhancements, built around an effort to exploit the 1962 and 1973 Occupational Changes in a Generation Surveys. The project has four major goals: (1) to increase our understanding of the process of social and economic achievement during adulthood, through analyses of joint changes in occupational standing and earnings through the adult lives of American men; (2) to use indirect methods to monitor cohort-specific changes in the occupational mobility and achievements of American men, thus extending cohort analyses of men aged 20 to 65 in the 1973 OCG survey; (3) to confirm the preceding measurements and establish a new set of baseline and trend measurements using available data from the Survey of Income and Program Participation (SIPP) in the mid- 1980's and (4) to establish a base of data, findings, and methods that will lead (with supplementary funding) to a SIPP supplement in 1989 that will provide measurements of social mobility that will be strictly comparable with those in the 1973 OCG survey.